


Remember Me

by odz1994



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Death, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Memories, Past Lives, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odz1994/pseuds/odz1994
Summary: In an alternate universe where reincarnation is common, Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman find each other 2000 years later. Levi, a college student working his way through school to become a teacher. Eren, a simple high school student who's hot temper gets him into trouble. One day they meet, perhaps by fate, and both of their lives will never be the same.





	1. All Around Me Are Familiar Faces

_Levi huffed as he carried Eren on his back. It was a long and strenuous battle after they were forced to retreat from Wall Maria and the town of Shiganshina. Almost the entire Survey Corps was wiped out; including Commander Erwin. So much had happened as Levi had thought through everything they had gone through. He glanced back at the unconscious teen on his shoulders._

_The group of survivors had followed a path outside the wall for a couple days. Soon, seeing a sight that they had never laid their eyes on before. It was just as Armin had said it would look. There was water that seemed to go on forever. Levi saw Armin and Mikasa glance to each other with a slight sparkle in their eyes. Mikasa’s face soon turned to a frown when she saw Eren was still unconscious._

_“You’re heavy, Brat. I wish you’d just wake up already.” Levi muttered as he continued to walk on his own with Eren on his back. The teen was originally in a wagon resting. Levi decided to do this on his own when they had gotten closer to the ocean. He was hoping Eren would wake up soon, but it didn’t seem like it would happen._

_Levi stopped and slowly slid Eren off of his back; laying him back on the sand that seemed to get everywhere as they walked. He sat down beside Eren and lightly brushed the hair from his eyes. The two of them had a secret. A very dangerous secret. Only a select amount of people knew—Mikasa, Armin, and Hanji—that Eren and Levi had been seeing each other for some time now. It probably started one night shortly after they had brought Eren back home from being taken by the Colossal and Armored Titan._

_“You really are troublesome. I’m sure you already know that, huh Eren?” Levi smiled sadly to himself. “I understand you used more of your power than usual back there, but it’s been the right amount of days. You usually wake up by now.” He sighed and removed his boots and rolled up in pants a bit before picking Eren back up again. He held him in his arms, bridal style, as he walked into the water. Levi went far enough in until almost his knees touched._

_“You’re the one who wanted to come here. To see this stupid place.” He sighed heavily and looked down at Eren’s face. His lips were parted slightly as he remained unresponsive. “We’re finally here, Brat.” Levi closed his eyes and held back the tears that he felt coming on. “Dammit, Eren, wake up.”_

“Wake up. Eren, wake up!” Eren jolted upwards in his bed once he felt a hard pillow hit his face.

“What the hell, Mika?” He rubbed his face with both of his hands. He had that dream again. It felt so real though. 

“You slept through your alarm again. If you don’t get dressed, we’ll be late for school.” 

“Yeah yeah.” He simply waved her off with one hand as the other covered his mouth in a yawn.  
Once Mikasa had left the room, he stood from his bed and got dressed. He was just trying to figure out what the significance of that dream was. He didn’t even know who the other guy was that carried him. He seemed to care for Eren from the looks of it. He shook his head as he grabbed his backpack from off the floor and rushed down the steps. 

“I don’t understand why we got you an alarm clock if you’re just going to sleep through it.” Eren heard his mom say from the kitchen.

“Yeah, I know. Sorry mom.”

“Are you going to grab something quickly before going to school?” He sighed just knowing she would make him take something no matter what he said. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast off the table, putting it in his mouth as he hoisted the bookbag onto his shoulder.  
“Bye mom.” He spoke around the breakfast in his mouth as he and Mikasa left the house. Eren quickly finished the piece of toast before he and Mikasa were joined by Armin, their long-time friend, a few minutes later. Eren smiled at his friend as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Eren, are you alright?” Armin questioned.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.” 

“About what?” Mikasa asked this time. 

“I’ve just been having this really weird dream lately. It’s the same dream every night. We’re all in it, but it’s like in a different time or something.” He glanced up at the two of them, “It’s strange, I know.” 

“Maybe consult a dream journal. That may help you figure out what this dream could mean.” Armin suggested. 

“Yeah, maybe,” Eren started to walk backwards so he wouldn’t have to continue to turn around to look at Armin. “But it just started happening out of the blue. So, I’m not sure what would have triggered it. I don’t even know the other guy in my dream.”

“Eren.” Mikasa spoke out.

“I mean seriously, why would I dream about someone I don’t even know.”

“Uhm E-Eren…” Armin reached his hand out towards him as he tried to stop him.

“What is it?” He asked them before he tripped backwards on a raised part of the sidewalk and falling into someone. 

“Fucking watch where you’re going, Brat.” Eren’s eyes widened as he blinked a couple times, recognizing the voice instantly. 

“Sorry!” He turned around and caught a glance of him. He was mad. Eren shivered slightly as his scowl seemed to pierce right through him.

“Come on, Levi, let’s go.” He huffed as he was helped up by a brunette with glasses. Eren froze in place on the ground as he waited for Levi to get out of sight before he stood up on his own. 

“What the hell happened?” Eren asked Mikasa and Armin.

“You tripped. We were trying to tell you that there was someone behind you.” Armin explained. 

“That…that guy…”

“He seemed pretty unfriendly.” Mikasa shook her head, sending her own glare to the back of his head.

“He was the guy from my dream.”

**XxX**

_“Hey, Levi?”_

_Levi turned his head and looked over at Eren, “What is it?”_

_“Have you ever thought about what would happen if that day comes?” Eren asked as sat up on his elbows._

_“What day, Brat?”_

_“When you’d have to kill me.” Eren said simply._

_Levi scoffed, “Don’t just say it like it isn’t a big deal.”_

_“Have you?”_

_“I don’t know. I guess. I don’t really want to have to think about it. It won’t happen any time soon. You’re in control so there’s no reason to think about ending your life.” Levi returned his attention to the clear, blue sky._

_“I’m sorry for asking…” Eren sighed softly. Levi shook his head and moved slightly, cupping Eren’s face in his hands as he kissed him. The kiss lingered for what felt like minutes, but was only seconds._

_Levi’s eyes opened as he was faced with Eren’s teal hues staring back at him. “Curiosity isn’t something to apologize for.”_

_Eren smiled, “I love you, Captain.”_

_Levi rolled his eyes, “I know you do.” Levi laid his head on Eren’s shoulder, “I love you too.” Eren smiled at him before he grabbed him by his cravat and pulled him onto his lap. The older male blushed a bit before narrowing his eyes at him. Eren grinned a bit before he pulled Levi down and kissed him deeply._

Levi groaned as he sat up from his desk, a stray piece of paper sticking to his face from the apparent drool that had come out of his mouth while he napped. He rubbed a hand over his face as he stood from the chair. 

“What is with that stupid dream? I may not sleep often, but every single time I manage to it has to be of some kid.”

Levi changed out of his day-old clothes and walked into the bathroom. He sighed as the water hit him, bouncing off his skin like rain hitting the pavement. He couldn’t even concentrate on actually showering when every time he closed his eyes, he kept seeing a pair of teal ones staring back at him. He groaned in frustration as he pulled at his hair, shaking his head. He grabbed his shampoo and lathered some into his hair before rinsing out the soap. He soon finished off in the shower and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist before drying off.

“Now, I have to go deal with a bunch of damn brats.” Levi muttered to himself as he fixed the tie to his suit. He sighed and soon left his apartment before driving to Shinganshina High. He walked into the front office to sign in and find out where the classroom was that he was going to be “teaching” in.

“Today we have something different happening today, class. We are having a student teacher take my place today while I observe him. If he does well I will be having him return. So, make sure to be as respectful to him as you are to me.” Levi took notice of the teacher’s nod to go ahead and come into the classroom. He took a deep breath and opened the door before walking inside. 

“My name is Mr. Ackerman and as I am sure you are already aware, I will be your teacher for today. Be respectful to me and I won’t have a problem with you.” He glanced up to the class as he was caught in a staring contest with a familiar pair of eyes. 

“C-Captain Levi…?” Eren muttered to himself in utter disbelief.


	2. To You 2000 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Eren confronts Levi, the man from his dreams, about his experiences he is ultimately turned down. That won't stop the determined teen from getting his way and making him listen to him.

The bell rang to signal the end of the school day as everyone left the classroom. Eren was still sitting at his desk; stuck in a daydream.

“Eren?” He snapped out of it and glanced up at Mikasa.

“Hm what is it?”

“It’s time to go home.”

“Right.” He stood up with his books, “I’ll meet you outside. I just have some questions about the assignment.”

Mikasa raised an eyebrow before shrugging her shoulders, “Alright. Just don’t be too long.”  
Eren waited for Mikasa to leave the room before he went up to the front of the classroom. His normal teacher had already left the room, so Mr. Ackerman was the only one left. Eren stopped at the desk and stared at the back of the student-teacher who had been haunting his dreams for weeks on end. 

“Mr.Ackerman?”

**BA-DUMP**

Levi’s eyes widened slightly when he heard Eren’s voice; his heart jumping into his throat. He stayed still for a moment before Eren spoke again.

Eren sighed and exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Levi.”

**BA-DUMP**

“I know you can hear me. Just turn around.” 

Levi exhaled a held in breath and turned to look at Eren, staring deep into his eyes. “What is it, Brat?”

“Just, uhm, your name is Levi, right?” 

**BA-DUMP**

“Hello?” Eren leaned over the desk and waved his hand in front of his face.

“What exactly are you going to do if I tell you my name?” Levi asked him. 

“Uhm I don’t know. You just you look really familiar to me.”

Levi raised an eyebrow, “Is that supposed to be some sort of pick up line? If it is, it is inappropriate considering I am your teacher for the next couple weeks, Brat.”

Eren swallowed thickly, “Can you just tell me that I’m wrong? Tell me that you aren’t this person that I’ve been seeing in my dreams at night.” 

“You’re wrong. I don’t know who you think I am, but I’m not them. I’m just Levi Ackerman. I’m a college student just trying to get through this internship and graduate. You should focus on your schoolwork more than some familiar face. Your grades suck.” Levi grabbed his things and left the classroom. 

Levi couldn’t bear to look up at those eyes. Not again. He would have been caught like a fish to a worm. He knew this was the same kid and if their dreams are somehow connected, then Levi was the man Eren was referring to. He didn’t want to believe it. This sort of thing just doesn’t happen.  
Levi sighed to himself as he left the building, heading to his car. As he took the keys from his pocket he could hear the sound of footsteps running towards him. He glanced up, having already unlocked his door, seeing Eren bent over in front of him with his hands on his knees; catching his breath.

“Don’t you take a hint, Kid?” 

“Please just give me a second…to catch my breath…” Eren straightened up his body, taking a deep breath. “You were Captain Levi of the Survey Corps. Humanities Strongest Soldier. That’s who you were in my dreams. You and I were always together. It started out as you watching over me in case I lost control. You would end my life if I did. I was some sort of monster.” Eren ran a hand through his hair, “Things happened and we ended up together as a couple. We loved each other. I went into a coma or something and never woke up. That’s all I know.” 

Levi blinked as he took in all the information. It was all as Levi had seen before. All of the countless battles and deaths whatever past life he had flooded his mind. “You really have a wild imagination, don’t you?” Levi finally spoke after clearing his throat and placing his things in his car.

Eren’s shoulders sank, “I…You…you looked like you believed me…”

“Like I said, I don’t know who you’re talking about. I’m just a college student. Go home.” He told him as he got into his car, starting the ignition before driving away.

Eren clenched his hands as he watched him drive off. He knew he was right, and he knew Levi saw that. Denial; that’s what it was. He shook his head and went back to the front of the school where Armin and Mikasa were waiting for him. 

“Where were you?” 

“Jean started shit with me, so I had to teach him a lesson.” Eren grinned as he flexed his muscles a bit.

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say.” Mikasa rolled her eyes and brought her scarf up to shield her from the crisp wind that began to blow.

“That thing is getting worn. I’ll buy you a new one for your birthday.” Eren said to her.

“No, don’t. It just needs a little tlc and it’ll be good as new.” 

“Fine, but it’s starting to look like a rag.”

“It’s a token of the day we met, Eren. I’m not going to get rid of it.” She said, sounding defensive.

“Okay, calm down. I wasn’t going to rip it off your neck and toss it in the trash.” 

_“It’s warm, isn’t it.”_

_“It’s warm…”Mikasa muttered, placing a hand on the scarf._

Eren blinked and glanced at Mikasa, watching her as they walked. That was different from when he remembered giving her his scarf. Sure, the dialogue seemed similar, but her face…was that blood all over her?

“What is it, Eren?”

“N-Nothing. I just got a sudden headache. I think I’ll pass on our study session tonight. I’m just going to go home and lay down.”

“Are you sure?” Armin questioned, sounding a bit bummed about it.

“Yeah. Next time though, I promise.” They nodded before they parted ways as Eren went inside his home. 

“That you, Eren?” Carla called from the kitchen.

“Yeah, I am going to lay down for a bit. I got a headache. Just call me when dinner is ready.” He answered her before going upstairs to his room. Eren removed his shoes and tossed his bag to the floor before he flopped down onto his bed. He rested and arm over his eyes as he tried to cease the thoughts that continued to flood his mind. 

_“Uhm Captain…you wanted to speak with me?” Eren swallowed thickly._

_“Sit down, Jeager.” Levi instructed as he pointed to the chair on the opposite side of his room._

_“Did I do something wrong, Captain?”_

_Levi raised an eyebrow and walked over to him, “Why do you ask that? Did you do something you shouldn’t have?” He asked him dangerously._

_“N-Not that I know of.”_

_“Why are you acting so nervous?”_

_“I don’t know. You make me nervous.”_

_“I suppose that’s a good thing.” Levi smirked as he moved closer to Eren, leaning in and kissing him once. Eren blushed lightly and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the shorter male’s neck to pull him closer. Levi started to kiss down his neck as his hands trailed down Eren’s body._

_“You had me come here just so you could do this…?” Eren asked against his lips._

_“Unless you wanted me to take you in front of all of the other cadets, you should be glad I have a room on the other side of the barracks.”_

_“N-No Sir, this is fine.”_

_“Good, get over to the bed. That uniform needs to go.” Eren nodded and stood up from the chair, walking over to Levi’s bed as he sat on its edge._

_Eren removed his jacket and boots, setting them on the floor by his feet while he watched Levi do the same. Levi walked over to him and stared Eren down momentarily. Eren bit his lip as Levi began to slowly and meticulously remove the straps of his uniform; softly gliding his fingers along fabric of Eren’s clothing._

_Once they were removed, Eren did the same to Levi as he let the straps hit the floor with a thud. He pulled Levi down to him and kissed him deeply as he laid back onto the bed. Levi straddled Eren’s hips as his hands made quick work of removing his shirt. He kissed down his chest slowly, stopping just above his pantsline._

_“Why did you stop…?”_

_“I just love seeing the flustered look on your face right now.” He answered with a smirk._

_“You’re so mean to me.”_

_“You’re easy to mess with.” Levi moved lower and ran a hand along Eren’s inner thighs. Eren gasped slightly, his face turning redder than it already was. Levi sat back on his knees and began to strip himself as Eren watched him in wonder._

_He soon leaned back in and slide off Eren’s bottoms and boxers. He took Eren’s member into his hand, moving his hand ever so slightly causing it to twitch. He leaned in and ran his tongue along its length. Eren quickly covered his mouth to suppress the moan that dared to escape._

_“No one is going to hear you, Eren. They are all outside doing their chores.”_

_“Sh-Shut up…” Levi responded by shaking his head before he sat up and positioned himself between Eren’s legs. Eren gripped the sheets in anticipation as he slowly felt Levi push himself inside of him._

_“Hah…fuck…Captain…”_

_“Brat, you know you can call me Levi when we’re in here.” He said as he gripped his hips._

_“Y-Yes, Levi…” Eren pulled him down and kissed him again as he began to move._

Eren jolted awake when he heard a knock at his door, “Y-Yeah?”

“Dinner is ready, Dear. How are you feeling?” 

Eren swallowed and glanced down at himself, “Better…” He lied as he made sure a pillow was in his lap. 

“Alright, well, your father just got home as well. So, hurry up and come down before it gets cold.”

“Yes, Mom.” Eren sighed in relief that she didn’t come into the room. “I was trying to clear my head, not make it worse.” He muttered as he quickly went to the bathroom and tried to fix his problem before going down to his family.


End file.
